Momo knows Best
by MeteorLeopard
Summary: Sometimes having a meddling older sister... sucks.


**No, this is NOT an I-hate-Momo fic. So any of you hoping for some Momo-bashing, turn around now. **

**This is also NOT a Hitsuhina fic. I adore the Hitsugaya and Hinamori sibling relationship but the romantic side has never really clicked for me. Also, since discovering Hitsukarin with Episode 132, I don't think that opinion is likely to change any time in the future, regardless of canon. **

**If you spot mistakes in tense, spelling or grammar, please take note that I do not currently have a beta and that I am experimenting with a new writing style.**

**Title: Momo knows Best**

**Author: MeteorLeopard (HoneyBadger)**

* * *

Her death is an underwhelming occasion. There are no vicious hollow attacks or heroic acts. No. It's all because of bad luck and an ill timed patch of treacherous ice. She slips, cracks her skull and zips off to the Soul Society.

Ichi-nii never lets her live it down. "You really gave death a good _crack_, huh Karin?"

* * *

The graduation ceremony from the Academy is a huge event. Ichigo is there to watch his little sister in the place of Yuzu and their father who can't come. The orange-haired captain has decided to come in casual clothing instead of his auspicious captain's robes; he doesn't want to overshadow his little sister's success with his presence. Beside him, Rukia smiles proudly at Karin, her new sister-in-law.

When the students walk up onto the stage, they are handed a certificate, instating them as a fully fledged Shinigami of the Seireitei. The students who have done the best or have some outstanding ability or achievement under their belts are put onto a list prior to the event. That list is handed to the captains of each division for them to have the chance to choose graduates that catch their eye. Ichigo got a copy too, though Momo was the one who mostly went through it, listing the merits and demerits of each name on the list.

Karin walks onto stage and is beaming as she takes her certificate. Ichigo has never been quite so proud of her. She's finished the training in only three years, whereas normally students require six. Then again, her family name hasn't helped with the pressure on her either. An envelope - containing the information about which squad she's assigned to - is clutched tightly in her hand. Ichigo looks over her shoulder as she opens it.

He remembers the fiasco that took place in the captain's meeting over Karin, though he hasn't told her about it. In fact he's rather embarrassed by his fellow captain's poor conduct and will probably never tell anyone about it! Dignified leaders nearly climbing into each other over who would get to have this young Kurosaki in their squad... Even Byakuya had pitched in his opinion and dropped a hint that she would do well in the 6th. Ichigo had intervened, telling them to back off and give Karin some breathing space. "She's Karin," he'd told them. "Karin. Not Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister. _Karin_. I don't need any of you treating her as if she's trying to prove herself or live up to my reputation. Get it straight now." That had helped to calm things down a bit.

Karin pulls the paper from the envelope and smirks. "I'm in the 10th."

Ichigo does a double take. As far as he can remember, Toushirou had been one of the few to _not_ make a fuss about Karin.

Karin seems to be happy with the outcome though, so for the time being Ichigo shoves his troubles aside and ruffles his little sister's hair. Perhaps Toushirou is the best choice. After all; the ice-captain had gotten to know Karin without realizing that she was a Kurosaki at all.

* * *

Toushirou sits hunched over his desk, going through some files of the new recruits due to join his squad today. He hasn't seen _her_ in ten years. Considering that she died three years ago because of that stupid ice slick - Matsumoto had needled him for weeks afterwards about that _amazing_ coincidence - her physical age should be eighteen.

He's just a little anxious. Karin was a fleeting presence in his past but he still sometimes remembers their innocent encounters fondly. He wonders how much she's changed.

He sees just how much when there is a knock on his door and Karin steps into his office. She's tall and slim, her black hair long and swept up into a simple ponytail with bangs framing her face. Her dark eyes hold a glint of that wicked humour that he remembers. His chest hurts as he realizes that she's a woman and - damn - does she look like it too!

She flashes him a grin, showing off her teeth. "You've grown, Toushirou."

Familiar, welcomed annoyance lets him gather his thoughts. Of course he's grown; he looks to be in his early twenties by now! He clears his throat and begins to lay down the ground rules for her. "Do not expect any special treatment," he tells her. "You are a new recruit like the rest. If a superior officer issues you a legitimate order, you are to follow it without question. Being related to the biggest law-breaker in the Soul Society is not going to work in your favour here."

A feint smile passes over Karin's lips, seeming like a ray of passing sunshine. Toushirou plows on with his speech, listing several other issues. "And lastly, Kurosaki. What happened eight years ago on that soccer field is part of another life now. It has no place in your duty as a Shinigami. As such you know me no other way than 'captain'. If you call me as informally as you did then, there will be repercussions in the face of disrespect. Am I clear?"

This is when Karin's face clouds. "You're saying I have to pretend that we're strangers?"

Somehow the way she put it makes him feel a pang of misery. But he pushes it aside. "Yes."

Karin puffs her chest out. "Well I don't like it."

"No arguing, Kurosaki."

"But it's not right," she insists. "It's like lying! I _do_ know you, Toushirou. I do!"

He shakes his head. "This is nothing personal, Kurosaki. It's about rank and respect. No exceptions. Or are your claims about wanting to be treated fairly all merely for show?"

His comment, as predicted, makes her shake her head. "That's not it! But I don't want to pretend that I don't know you!"

"It's not a matter of familiarity." Toushirou sits back and fixes her with a stare, trying to get her to understand. "Your fellow Shinigami will associate you with your brother and hold you in high regard, like it or not. As such you'll naturally be an influential person. If they see one of their own treating their captain – me – with such familiarity, how do you suppose I should keep this division running smoothly?"

Karin turns her head to the side and he's relieved to see that she's considering his words. "Still though," she mutters. Like the clouds parting for the sunshine, her face clears as she forms an idea. "Well, how's this? While on duty I'll be the perfect example of respect and propriety. And then when I see you normally or when nobody's around, I'll remember that we're friends."

His brow twitches. She always has liked bending the rules. Apparently that hasn't changed. "Kurosaki-"

"I'm not arguing about this point, Toushirou." It seems as though their roles of captain and subordinate have been reversed. He grits his teeth as she continues. "It's a compromise. Don't expect me to just forget about ever meeting you. That's impossible. And besides, then you get to call me _Karin_ too."

"Who says I want to?" he grumbles.

"You don't?"

He's glad that she doesn't actually expect an answer from him.

* * *

Their interactions are few and far between. She's an unranked shinigami and receives his orders through the seated officers. When he does catch sight of her she seems to be happy, which pleases him. It is good to know that she is not miserable in his division. He watches her from afar sometimes. His mind seems to have decided - against his will, he might add - that Karin is his personal responsibility. So he watches out for her silently, but does not interfere.

True to her word, she shows the proper respect in the presence of others. He issues an order and she snaps to attention, the first to follow it to the fullest. If another of her fellow Shinigami are slacking she is there to whip them back into shape. Quite frankly that should be another seated officer's or even Matsumoto's job, but Karin has a knack for keeping the peace amongst the squad members.

She gets the chance to prove her mettle after one year. New recruits have arrived from the academy. Amongst them, one man - much older and larger than her - has an attitude that stinks worse than a skunk's butt. When Karin tells him as much after a particularly vulgar outburst from the man, the rest of the squad back her up. Karin proceeds to settle the disagreement in the best way that she knows how: a fight. After a brief tussle in which Karin barely has to draw her Zanpaktou, the older man is on the ground, too intimidated to continue. Karin helps him up. Toushirou watches from his office window, observing her unorthodox but natural leadership abilities.

Two weeks later she is promoted to a seated officer. He sees a lot more of her now.

* * *

He hears from Matsumoto that Karin and Momo have become friends.

Apparently Momo had found Karin training kido alone one night. Knowing one another by sight but not having spoken to each other much, things had been a little awkward at first. Karin had refused Momo's help and Momo had insisted. Karin had backed away and Momo had held firm, demonstrating how a simple added flick of the wrist could increase the destructive capabilities of a kido blast exponentially. Grudgingly, Karin had copied the movement - and promptly destroyed the target and training hall standing behind it. The outraged shouts of the eleventh Division - whose training hall it was - were enough encouragement to send the two girls running. Once on the other side of Seireitei, they'd insulted one another and then shared a smile, laughing with the shared kind of euphoric guilt of having done something wrong.

Karin's kido improves tremendously after that. He ends up with the bill for repairing the 11th Division's training hall.

* * *

He always feels uneasy about sending her into the field.

She is often sent on missions with several of her fellow Shinigami, with her as their acting leader. She's risen up till seventh seat with ease and her comrades respect her. Mostly. Her brash tongue gets the better of her at times. On one such missions - a minor disturbance in the World of the Living - Toushirou receives an alert from the 4th Division that his 7th Officer and her team are in intensive care.

His stomach plummets.

Later Karin submits a formal written report. An illusionary ability tricked her team into attacking one another. She'd managed to dispel the illusion just a little too late. One of her team members died.

Once Karin is released from Intensive Care and Unohana's careful watch, Toushirou calls her directly to his office. She looks uncomfortable and refuses to meet his gaze. A heavy silence hangs in the air. When he slaps her formal report down on his desk, she flinches. "What do you have to say about this?" His voice is cold, an arctic tundra.

Karin seems to gather her nerves. Meeting his eyes squarely, she bows deeply, her arms stiff at her sides, her black hair - now down to her lower back - falling around her face, covering her dark eyes. "My deepst apologies!" Her voice is a front of confidence, the quavering masked. "The blame for this failure rests entirely with me. Had I been more attentive to the hollow's movements-"

"That's not what I mean." Karin raises her head, surprised that he would interrupt her when, for once, she's being formal. Toushirou sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you..." He struggles with his words for a moment. "Are you alright?"

Karin's face shows her confusion. He'd drawn lines when she'd entered his division. Now he is blurring them.

Hesitantly, Karin nods. He doesn't look impressed. "You're lying."

* * *

Momo bursts into his office one day, wide eyed and vibrant, happiness radiating from her, dragging a flustered Karin in her wake. "I did it, Shiro-chan! I did it!"

His immediate reply of rebuffing her to call him 'Hitsugaya-taicho' dies on his tongue when she blurts out that she's achieved bankai. He sits still, stunned. Matsumoto makes up for his lack of response by smothering both younger girls in a big momma-bear hug.

Later he learns that Karin had stumbled upon Momo on an isolated hill. Momo had been on her knees, trembling and gasping as whatever mental battle she fought with herself was threatening to overwhelm her. Brutal honesty was vital in achieving bankai, he knew. Karin had knelt down by her friend and, carefully, reached up to her head and removed the bun and light blue cloth from her hair, letting Momo's dark tresses hang loose. "It's scary letting go, isn't it?" Karin had said.

The trigger had been simple and the insight basic, but that little shove is what Momo had needed. Luckily Karin's water based Zanpaktou had shielded her from the blast of Tobiume's flames.

Toushirou glances at his 7th Seat with a kind of pride.

* * *

Several uneventful weeks blend together. Momo trains hard to master her bankai. Karin spars with the girl when nobody else dares to anymore. More often than not, when Toushirou goes to visit, both girls are lying on their backs, steam hanging thick in the training hall from their clashing water and fire attacks.

Karin is often sent away on missions. He always breathes a sigh of relief when she makes it back. Matsumoto teases him about being tense whenever Karin leaves. He tells his fukutaicho to get back to work.

* * *

The form is lying upon his desk, staring up at him. It really shouldn't surprise him, all things considered. It's just that this has never happened before.

Karin had requested three days of leave.

She'd held her position of 7th Officer for two years now and witnessed her fair amount of deaths. But this was different. This time his 4th Officer had taken her and three other unseated Shinigami from the 10th Division into a far-out region of Rukongai. A rip in space had opened and several Hollow had invaded. Something had gone wrong. Civilians had gotten involved. Only Karin had made it back alive.

When he'd visited her at the 4th, she hadn't responded to him, only shaken her head at his questions. When he'd awkwardly tried to put a hand on her shoulder she'd stiffened. He'd pulled his hand back quickly.

Now, as she's released from 4th, she sends this form to him. Normally leave applications are Matsumoto's duty. Despite her drunken habits, his fukutaicho has impeccable memory for remembering exactly who has taken how many days off and when and why. He'd been busy with his own paperwork and when she'd put that particular request for leave on his desk his brush had frozen mid-stroke.

Toushirou sighs, coming to a decision. With a flourish he signs the form, approving Karin's request. He summons a Hell Butterfly and sends a message to his sister, requesting that she take off the next few days too.

He ignores Matsumoto's knowing grin.

* * *

It is a few weeks later when she lets herself into his office without knocking.

Matsumoto glances around from her perch on the couch, her nail polish still drying. Karin wastes no time in marching up to his desk, slamming her hands down on his newly completed paperwork and demanding that he help her achieve bankai.

He asks that she refrain from smudging the ink. She keeps her hands on the papers and leans forward, insisting again. "I want to be someone that others can rely on." Her black eyes burn with intensity. "Please," she says, her shoulders tense, eyes fevered, completely serious. "Help me."

He can't deny that hearing her - _Karin_ - asking specifically for _his_ help doesn't stroke his male ego.

Matsumoto pipes up then, ruining that illusion. "Why not ask Renji? Or even Ichigo? I'm sure Momo would love to help."

Karin shakes her head. "I'm not going to ask Ichi-nii for help on this. He's too paranoid to let me go ice skating on my own, let alone achieve bankai. Renji would never disagree with Ichi-nii over something regarding his own sister and Momo suggested that I ask Toushirou."

So Karin has considered others before coming to him. That deflates him just a bit. He's only _fourth_ on the list? Even that idiot of a red-haired fukutaicho is higher ranking than him! And, for some reason, that makes his mood snappy. "Go ask someone else. I'm busy."

Her temper directed at him after that comment is truly a fearsome sight to behold. She stomps from his office, slamming the door behind her so loudly that the frame splinters.

He tells Matsumoto to fetch several mops to clean up the water that has flooded his office.

* * *

Karin is more than a little haughty with him. She still keeps a face of professionalism in front of her coworkers; he can appreciate that. It just makes him feel like a right old prick for refusing to train her in bankai because of a simple twinge of jealousy. But then, when she delivers files to him and it is just the two of them - Matsumoto and Momo don't count as an audience - she is downright rude and for a while he feels justified in turning her down. She slaps whatever files she needs to deliver onto his desk, refuses to look at him, only speaks if it is absolutely necessary and enters the office without knocking.

After about a week of this treatment Toushirou is ready to climb the walls.

He could - _should_ - report her. She is an insolent subordinate, being openly disrespectful and rude. Then again, if he reprimands her he knows he'll be met with stony silence or a spitting fury, depending on his word choice.

"Kurosaki," he says to her one day when she has entered his office with the weekly seated officer's reports. "How long to you plan to keep this childish behaviour up?"

She never flinches as she replies. "Well, I don't know, Hitsugaya-_taicho_," - He narrows his eyes as she uses his formal title with venom; they are alone - "When do you plan on speaking to me like we're on the same level?"

* * *

She is promoted to 5th Seat a few months later. They still aren't speaking.

* * *

He is about to stand from his desk and head home to sleep - it is well past midnight by now - when Momo burst into his office. "Toushirou!" She all but shatters the doorframe. Her cheeks are slightly red and, if Toushirou didn't know better, he would say that his sister is drunk. And she is using his full name; she means business. It reminds him of the times back in Rukongai when he would nick her candy beans and she'd catch him read handed.

Only now she looks a lot more furious. "I've had it with your _stuuuupid_ pride!" She's slurring her words and his eyebrows rise at her outburst. He isn't sure what he thinks she's going to say.

Momo points an accusing finger at the book case to his right. "Didn't Granny teach you better? Manners are important!"

"I'm over here," he tells her carefully. She swivels too far and adjusts her finger to point at the lamp over his shoulder. Has his sister hit her head? He is just about to suggest that Momo sit down and sleep off the alcohol when she kicks his desk and splinters the side.

"Karin is not _just_ your subordinate, you hear? She's a pretty girl who really likes you and you're an idiot and she hates you! She does; hates you that is."

Momo presses the heel of her hand into her temple, as though her shouting is taking its toll on her. Normally she is much more mild tempered than this; the alcohol must be giving her courage. As his sister glares at him, he wonders how long this rant has been coming on for.

"Momo!" A shout comes from the corridor and Karin rushes in, freezing in the doorway. Karin looks terrified, her face flushed.

Momo turns to her friend, a happy smile on her face. "Hah! I sure told him, Karin!"

Karin is quite suddenly as pale as a sheet. Momo turns back to Toushirou even as Karin darts into the office and begins dragging Momo away. "Hope you're happy, Shiro-chan! Sleep well!"

He has to steady himself on his broken desk.

* * *

He finds her the next day. She's meditating and he sits down a respectable distance away from her. Conversation only starts when he clears his throat. "Why are you here?" she asks.

He replies with a question of his own. "Why do you want me to help you?"

"So that I can achieve bankai sooner."

He shakes his head. "No. I meant, why _me_?"

Karin draws a deep breath and opens her eyes, her meditation over for the time being. "Momo told me to ask you for help."

"That's it?" He can't disguise the small twinge of disappointment in his tone. He hopes that she doesn't notice. It's a silly thing to be upset about anyway.

"At first it was." He sends her an enquiring look which she seems to understand because she begins to elaborate. "It's a matter of principle now. You had no reason to reject me. Being too busy is not a reason. Until you give me one, I refuse to back down." She crosses her arms obstinately.

Toushirou is stunned into silence for the space of a few seconds as he gathers his wits. "So unless I explain myself to you, you won't learn bankai?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

A pregnant silence fills the air, both huffing and turning away from each other. He can sense her growing restless. She probably still has things to get done. The question slips from his tongue before he can halt it. "You hate me?"

Karin sighs, her shoulders slumping. For the few seconds that it takes her to make up her mind about her answer, Toushirou's stomach is twisted into a painful knot.

"Not really." His sigh of relief is silent but he's sure that she hears it regardless.

She calls him an idiot. He tells her to shut up.

She's insulting him, arguing and generally getting on his nerves, but it's the first proper conversation that they've had in months. An odd sense of lightness fills him as she offers him a smile.

* * *

Their first training session ends in disaster. And all that she'd had to do was meditate; communicate with her zanpaktou.

She goes home with frostbite and he to dry his sopping uniform.

* * *

When Ichigo finds out about Karin's attempts at achieving bankai, he is not pleased. Especially at the prospect of having the _ice_ captain teach her. He's still not quite over how his little sister _died_ because of that element.

As such Toushirou is not surprised when, three days into the training, the orange-haired captain is breathing down his neck, threatening to destroy what's left of his desk. Toushirou tells the older brother to stop being paranoid; it's not like he's going to hurt her.

Ichigo ignores his comment and instead insists that they have an audience at all times. Toushirou point blank refuses, stating that achieving something as demanding as bankai with spectators is never going to work. Ichigo then demands that they only train where they are in plain sight of others. Again, Toushirou refuses.

Matsumoto decides to pipe up at that exact moment and say in an inappropriately suggestive tone, "He's just worried that, during one of your _intense_ training sessions you'll deflower his little sister."

The heat that spreads over his face is enough to convince the 5th Division captain that such a thought hadn't crossed Toushirou's mind.

(...but now that's it there...)

He can't look Karin in the eye for days.

* * *

After her third time of nearly destroying the 10th Division's dojo, he suggests that they move practice into his own. He's had it reinforced so that it can take more of a beating - it has to be; _he_ trains there after all - and it'll be quieter. Despite his warnings to his subordinates to stay away from the dojo at night, some are still too curious and have taken to watching through the windows until he sends them a threatening glare.

Karin laughs at him, telling him that simply ordering the voyeurs to leave would work just as well.

* * *

How his sister finds out about the change in training location he'll never know.

However, he's finding that whoever told her must have given her an entirely wrong impression. By the time that he manages to close the damaged door to his office his sister - his sweet, perfect, _innocent_ sister - has managed to fill his head with an array of images that he certainly doesn't need.

He's actually almost glad that Karin is away on a mission.

* * *

He decides to end the training early.

He's had a long and tiring day - dealing with irresponsible subordinates, budget changes and damage costs - and she has just returned from a month-long mission in the World of the Living. She has some nasty gashes but nothing serious enough to warrant her staying the night at the 4th.

Now both have worn each other out. Instead of working on her bankai tonight, Toushirou had decided to teach her some more advanced kido. The high-level spells take their toll on her and he can see the exhaustion in her eyes. She's as proud as ever though and when he suggests packing up early she protests. So to appease her, he concedes to some meditation.

He rouses her from her relaxed mental state a while later when he, somewhat awkwardly, asks her if she would like to have tea with him. Karin stares at him as though not quite understanding what he's getting at. He fights to keep his composure. "Tea," he clarifies in a huff. "With me. Now."

The pieces seem to fall into place and a smirk graces her lips. As she stands and brushes off her uniform she gives a thoughtful hum. "Alone with you in your house. Having tea. In the middle of the night." Her dark eyes twinkle at him as she heads towards the door. "Sure! Sounds great!"

Toushirou wants to growl in frustration. Are all women this irritating?

His dojo is connected to his house by several hallways and passages. As he leads the way to his living quarters he can't help but wonder what he's doing. Karin, as nice as she is, is his subordinate. Helping her achieve bankai is one thing, but to invite her to tea is quite another. What makes it worse is that the situation is reminding him of the images that Matsumoto and Momo have put into his head. To his credit, he really does try to keep his mind out of the gutter... and below.

As they're walking, she requests to have some water instead. Apparently she doesn't care much for tea.

He opens the door to his home and allows Karin to step through. A new kind of anxiousness hits him. What will she think of it? He's not entirely sure what her opinion of his home will determine but he finds that it matters to him. Her dark eyes take everything in and he sees her fold her hands behind her head.

"It feels like you don't really live here," she comments. "It's so... clinical." Inwardly he cringes. That was not what he wanted to hear. Clamping his jaw shut tightly, he heads to the kitchen, making sure his back is to her. She must have sensed his mood because she laughs. "Don't worry, Toushirou," she says airily. "A few more visits from me and it'll start looking a lot homier."

He almost drops the tea container when he realizes that she's just invited herself.

* * *

Over tea the following night - she brought some colourful coasters along - she mentions in passing how much respect the Shinigami in his Division have for him.

When he sends her a look to ask for more information, she tells him about how some of the new recruits from the Academy approached her and asked for her help in training. Apparently she seemed the best choice because she was getting trained by their captain.

Her indirect compliment makes him feel fuzzy.

* * *

They've fallen into a pattern. Each night after completing her duties, Karin stops by his office to see how much work he has left. Depending on his answer she'll either wait for him or head to his dojo herself.

Once there they'll meditate and spar, keeping one another's skills sharp. He has to admit that Karin has gotten better, though she is still far away from achieving bankai.

After training they'll enter his home where they have tea. Karin begins to develop a liking for it. A few personal knick-knacks that she has brought over are strewn about on surfaces, saying that she finally has a place to keep them since there isn't enough room in the barracks. He tells her that his home is not a storage space but doesn't stop her.

He finds that, strangely, conversation between them comes as easily as comfortable silences do. Her presence is soothing and he finds himself looking forward to it each day as he flies through his paperwork.

The rare times that he is unable to make it due to an overload of work or long meetings are the days that he goes to sleep in a foul mood.

* * *

It is irrational for him to be angry when he sees her laughing with other men, much less his own subordinates. He is their captain, far above them in both power and social standing. So why is Karin bothering to spend her time with them? He should, by all rights, be far more suited. He tells himself to keep his cool. It mostly works.

She leaves periodically on missions. She has to. For a while Toushirou tries to assign her as many short-term and low-risk missions as possible. She figures it out after only two weeks and angrily demands that he put her back on missions demanding of her rank. He tries to argue against her but she makes a valid point by telling him that by not letting her take the job, someone less qualified has to, putting them in more danger than she would be in. Her logic has no fault and Toushirou finds himself unwilling to tell her that he worries about her when she's gone.

"You don't like it when you get sent on missions that are not fitting for your status, so don't do it to me!" she yells, prodding him in the chest.

Momo, who happens to be in the office at the time, sends him a sympathetic look. She knows why he tries to protect her.

* * *

He doesn't mean to kiss her.

Karin has just managed to materialize her zanpaktou - a majestic hybrid creature of both dolphin and serpent - and, in euphoria, she flings her arms around him. Things spiral from there.

His hands are pinning hers to the floor of the dojo and they're both sweaty from fighting. He thinks, as his nose skims her neck, that she smells great. Without thinking much about consequences, he bites her and her yelp of surprise is enough to jolt them to their senses. Blushing furiously, he scrambles off her.

He notices that, for the next few days, she wears a scarf with her uniform. He thinks it may be to hide the bite mark, though she insists that it's only because of a cold. She coughs to prove her point.

He never broaches the subject and neither does she. All seems well.

* * *

Momo chats to him sometimes. To his annoyance, he finds that his sister often finds a way to slip Karin into the conversation.

"...and scarves are all the rage these days apparently. Even Karin's wearing one."

He thinks that she does it on purpose.

* * *

It is several weeks later when she next attempts a materialization. This time she manages to hold her sword's physical form instead of just getting a glimpse of it like the last time. She engages in combat, battling with both her sword and, by default, herself.

His dojo has two skylights by the end of the evening. When Karin's reiatsu runs low and her concentration slips, her manifestation wavers and fades away. For a moment Toushirou thinks that she might fall but she regains her balance, staggering for a few steps. She grins hazily at him and mumbles that she'd really like some tea right about now.

He wants to tell her to go home and get some sleep but he doesn't, instead getting lured by her hopeful eyes. Why she still insists on spending time with him even when she's obviously worn out is beyond him. Though it _is_ a nice feeling to be wanted. That's probably why he leads the way back to his living quarters - which are a lot more colourful now thanks to her - and begins to brew a pot of tea for them. When he gets back to the table where he left Karin, he finds that she's fallen asleep on the cushions. A smile twitches on his lips as he sets the teapot down. He wonders what to do with her now.

By all rights he should wake her up and send her back to the barracks. That would be the proper thing to do. But then she shifts in her sleep and whispers something under her breath, looking so peaceful and at ease sleeping there amongst his cushions...

Heaving a resigned sigh, he carefully gathers her slim but muscles form up in his arms and places her securely on his couch. This is crossing all kinds of lines; he knows it is and, frankly, he couldn't give two hoots about what Hisagi's gossip paper has to say about it. He enjoys being this close to Karin.

Leaving the room briefly, he returns with a spare blanket and tenderly tucks her in. He's careful of where he touches her, very aware of how attractive he finds her. His fingers slide through a few stray locks of raven hair and he errantly thinks that it feels wonderfully soft.

He jerks his hand away, as though burnt, and strides from the room. Tomorrow morning she can use his shower and freshen up before heading to the office a good ten minutes before him.

He hopes, as he readies himself for bed, that he won't dream of her.

* * *

It's another habit that they've formed: if they train too late, she stays the night.

They find themselves training later and later by unspoken mutual consent. Momo asks why he doesn't just ask Karin to move in with him.

He vehemently refuses.

* * *

Momo tells him that, under no circumstances, is he to forget Karin's birthday. He asks why he would need to remember her birthday? He's never remembered it before; why start now? His sister gives him a pitying look and shakes her head as though somehow deeply disappointed in him.

"Shiro-chan," she sighs tiredly. "It's not the _birthday_ that matters!"

"But I thought that was the point?"

"It's the thought!" Momo says agitatedly. He knows that he's a genius, but his sister's words are not making much sense to him at the moment. "It's all about you actually caring enough to remember something about her," Momo tries to explain again. He's still not understanding. "The main point is that you wish her a Happy Birthday. It shows her that you think she's special. You don't even have to get her anything. Although a small gift would be good..."

His sister then proceeds the rattle off a list of Karin's favourite sweets and sideline hobbies.

Later, when he stands in a store in Rukongai, trying to choose something suitable, he wishes that he'd paid more attention. In the end he doesn't buy anything and instead serves a small cake with the tea that night, offering her a rather awkward congratulations.

But Karin seems to enjoy it and he supposes that he'll have to thank his sister for the advice. He chooses not to when Momo sends him a knowing smirk. Momo never used to _smirk_ at anyone; it must be Karin's influence.

* * *

He doesn't quite understand what's wrong with him. Whenever she comes close he finds his senses zoning in on her. He tries to ignore her, he really does; but his defiance never lasts beyond a smile and a brief second of eye contact. Then his stomach clenches and he feels sick, his palms becoming sweaty even though he's not training.

Momo has classified him as being love sick. He has classified her as insane.

Karin's bankai training is progressing and Karin's strength is steadily increasing, yet he's reluctant to promote her to third seat. If he did, it would mean her needing to spend even more time in his office. He puts off her promotion and tries to reason that she has not yet had enough field experience to warrant being third seat. Matsumoto disagrees with him, saying that Karin's strength is quickly approaching her own. Toushirou maintains that Karin is not ready and keeps her at fifth seat.

Matsumoto must have told Momo about his decision because for the next few days they're both giving him the silent treatment.

* * *

Ironically, it's Ichigo who finally convinces him to take action. The orange-haired captain marches into his office one afternoon and says, "Come on, Toushirou. We're going to spar."

The request - completely unprecedented - is unusual enough for Toushirou to actually give Kurosaki his attention. What he sees in those brown eyes is nothing short of seriousness with no room for humour. Whatever the reason that Ichigo is requesting this, it must be important. So, abandoning his paperwork and ordering Matsumoto to finish it up, he picks up Hyourinmaru and steps from his office, following the 5th Division captain to a secluded hill on the outskirts of Rukongai.

"So, what is this about, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighs and draws his sword, the gigantic thing seeming too heavy for any one person to wield effectively. "Give it to me straight, Toushirou. How long do you plan on leading my sister on?"

Although surprised, Toushirou draws his own sword, sliding into a loose stance. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's brow puckers into a frown the instant before he charges. "Don't give me that crap!"

The next three hours are a flurry of blows, parries, strikes and slashes. They're both bleeding by the end of it and dreading the scolding that Unohana will give them. They don't speak much; their blades clashing with one another is enough communication for Toushirou to understand exactly what the orange-haired captain's concerns are. So when, at the end of the training session they lower their swords and Toushirou has a frown identical to Ichigo's fixed on his face, neither are surprised.

"What brought this on?" Toushirou asks, sheathing Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo wipes at the sweat on his face. "My fukutaicho, actually." Toushirou grimaces, making a mental note to yell at Momo later.

"I'll ask you again, Toushirou," Ichigo says, shouldering Zangetsu. "What are you going to do about my sister?"

Toushirou looks away, his head feeling clear thanks to the adrenaline still pumping through his system. He doesn't reply and when he turns and leaves without a backward glance, Ichigo sighs. The 5th Division captain is not worried though.

He'd felt Toushirou's resolve forming even as they fought.

* * *

When Toushirou finds Karin already training in his dojo, he is relieved. His forehead is still bleeding from when Ichigo managed to send him crashing into a rock but he ignores the blood and hopes that she will too.

She looks up when he enters the dojo and freezes when she takes in his expression. He thinks he must make an intimidating picture what with his firm posture and determined glare. Though she might just be surprised at how late he is. Karin's mouth opens as though to say something - probably an insult, but he decides that she can save it for later - and he shoves her back against the wall. He's never been quite so glad that he's still faster at shunpo than her; she didn't even see him coming.

He uses her surprise to his advantage and tells her bluntly, "I like you."

He expects her witty reply - she's always been quickest under pressure - and she doesn't disappoint. "Fancy that," she drawls, flicking at a stray strand of white hair brushing her forehead.

He refuses to be intimidated by her sharp tongue. This is a test; he knows it is. So he cups both sides of her face with his hands and makes her look at him. "You like me too." He states it like a fact.

Her reply is a smirk and the knotting of her fingers in the nape of his neck. "So what made you decide to stop acting oblivious?"

"Your brother paid me a visit." Her eyes glow and he presses closer. She's kissing him then and he's happy to - _finally_ - reciprocate.

* * *

Momo takes a last peek at her little brother and best friend and turns away from the dojo window, sneaking silently through the night. It's taken years to get them both to this point but the results, she thinks, are worth it.

Now all that's left to do is convince her little brother how much her advice has helped him.

After all, (meddling) older sister knows best.

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning on making an amv to this if I have the time. However, I don't have a fitting song. I'm already plotting where I can get all of the clips from and what episodes to use. If anyone has a song that they think may be useful, leave me a review and tell me. If I choose to make the amv to the song that you recommended, I will dedicate it to you. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
